Everybody Makes Mistakes
by WitAngerandBravery
Summary: What's the worst thing you've ever done? Stolen candy from a baby? Tripped over an old lady as she hobbled across the street? Made your little brother cry? The thing I just did was much worse than any of those petty things. R&R!


_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**Everybody Makes Mistakes**

What's the worst thing you've ever done? Stolen candy from a baby? Tripped over an old lady as she hobbled across the street? Made your little brother cry?  
The thing I just did was much worse than any of those petty things.

I wasn't thinking when I did it. I was angry. And he was the perfect outlet.

"Snape." I had said softly.

Snape had pulled out his wand, aiming it at me. I'd pushed the tip away from my nose, scowling. "Wand away Snape. I've got some information."

Though he'd tried to hide it, he was curious. So he stayed, stowing the wand away in his sleeve.

"Do you want to know where Remus goes every full moon?" I'd asked, already knowing what his answer would be.

Snape had grudgingly said that he did. And so I blurted it out. And then he was off.

**M**

The next morning, James shoved me into the hospital wing. "I'm not going to be the one to break his heart." He'd snarled before stalking off. James was so angry. Last night, he'd punched me in the eye, and now it was bruising. So I'd manned up. _Act like a Gryffindor_, I told myself.

There was Remus, lying down on the white hospital bed, looking like utter crap. I nearly turned back around, unable to confess what I did while he was in such a vulnerable state, but Madam Pomfrey caught sight of me, and ushered me over.

"Mr Lupin, you have a visitor." Madam Pomfrey said to the werewolf, and he grinned up at me tiredly.  
"Hey Padfoot."

"Moony… I have something to tell you."

**M**

His expression was what broke me. He looked so… betrayed, hurt. Like I'd doused his house with gasoline and lit it on fire. A tear slid down his cheek, and he whispered something that I didn't catch.

"What was that?"

"Get out. Just go."

"Moony-"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Remus shouted, and Madam Pomfrey came rushing out from her office with about half a dozen potions in her hands. So I turned, and I left. I just ran. And I didn't come back.

**M**

"Black. Black, look at me." I looked towards Lily, and she gasped, before picking up her wand. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Let me fix that for you." Lily cast a healing charm, and I felt a strange sort of wriggling feeling. I gingerly poked at the area around me eye, and found that it didn't hurt anymore.

"Thanks."

"Who did it?" Lily asked, sliding down next to me.

"I deserved it." I murmured, wiping angrily at my eyes. They seemed to be leaking.

"That's not what I asked. I asked who did it." Lily replied, ignoring my tears, which I appreciated.

"James. But, like I said, I deserved it."

"I know what you did, but I don't think that you deserved to get punched in the eye for it. I mean, no one physically got hurt."

I gave her a look. How did she know what'd happened?

Lily answered my unasked question. "Severus came whining to me about it. He wasn't allowed to tell me the specifics, like Remus being a werewolf and all that, because of Dumbledore, but I put together the story on my own."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Don't you dare tell anyone about Remus."

"Who would I want to tell?" Lily asked rhetorically.

"I dunno, just don't."

"Have you tried apologising?"

"That was when James punched me in the face."

Lily bit her lip. "Maybe you should leave it for a while then. Come and sit with me during classes, Alice can sit with Frank."

"No, it's fine, I can sit on my-"

"I won't have you sitting alone. It's depressing."

"Thanks." I said grudgingly.

"No problem."

**M**

"Okay, I've had _enough_." Lily marched up to me and grabbed my wrist, yanking me up. "It has been _weeks_, and I've had it. They will forgive you, or I will _make them_." For such a short person, Lily was surprisingly strong, and to be honest, I was a bit scared. "Go into your dormitory, and stay there. I am sick of you camping down in the common room. You're acting like a bloody… _hobo_."

I obeyed her orders and quickly climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory. I climbed onto my bed, which held the air of not being slept in for days.

"Lily, why do you need us up- What the hell's _he_ doing here?" James snarled. I leaned backwards into the shadows, and tried to avoid looking Remus, James and Peter in the eye.

"Sit down." Lily growled, glaring at James. "Right now, I don't care about your petty arguments or whatever."

James scowled at me and Lily, but sat down on his bed. Remus stayed standing, and Peter looked as if he wanted to run back out of the room.

"Look, Sirius has apologised. He's gotten punched in the face, had to sleep in the common room for fear of being hexed in his sleep, and been eating in the kitchens because he couldn't bear to see your faces, so I think that he's sorry."

"Look, Evans, you don't know what you're talking about-" Peter started.

"Zip it Pettigrew." Lily snapped. "I'm leaving you all alone together in this room until you can get along." She announced, and James rose up.

"No way in hell! I am not-"

"Sit down and shut up Potter!" Lily barked. Seeing the look on Remus' face, which was one of deep thought, she smirked. "And also, don't even think of trying to escape. I've set up various charms and hexes around this place. You don't want to accidently activate one." Remus frowned at her, and she smiled sweetly. "Just kiss and make up. I'll be back in an hour." And with that, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

We were all quiet for about half an hour, before I interrupted the silence with words.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "So…"

I ignored the Marauders' glares and continued.

"I'm sorry."

Remus blinked in disbelief. "Sorry? _Sorry_? That's all you have to say?"

Suddenly, a flare of anger ignited in me. "Well what the hell do you want me to say Remus? I've apologised already. To you, to James _and _to Snape. I know that I made a mistake, but we all do." I turned to Peter. "Peter. Who helped you to get back at those Slytherin's after they'd hexed you so bad you couldn't walk straight?"

"You did…" Peter mumbled.

I rounded on James. "And you! Who is it that comforts you every time Evans declines your Hogsmeade invitations?"

James stayed silently, staring at me defiantly.

"Yeah, that's right, _me_. And Remus. Whose idea was it for all of us to become animagi for you?"

Remus frowned, and opened his mouth to say something. "Sirius, you _hurt _me. If James hadn't found out about you _prank_, then Severus would be dead, and I'd be in Azkaban. I don't think that you have any idea how many lives would have been ruined if James hadn't been there."

"Au contraire. When you only have your owl for company, you get thinking. So, yeah, I do know what could've happened. But the important thing is, is that it _didn't_. So get off of your high hippogriff, and forgive me already."

Remus narrowed his eyes at me, but gave one short nod.

The sudden burst of rage evaporated, and I started crying. I lunged at Remus, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Just never do it again."

Someone then announced, "GROUP HUG!", so there we were. Hugging and crying in a group, just letting it all out.

**Hello. I'm not too sure about the forgiveness scene or whatever, because I'm not the best at those things, but yeah…. Thoughts?**

**EDIT- 9/8/12: I've fixed up the forgiveness scene, but I'm still not sure if I like it… Anyway, hope you liked it XD**

**R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


End file.
